Nuestro Destino
by Sivelah
Summary: Con su padre muerto, él ahora tenía que convertirse en su mano derecha, pero un sentimiento nuevo y poderoso a nacido, la batalla se acerca y con esta nuevas amistades. DM/HG, HP/PP, BZ/GW, TN/LL, RW/LB
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer ff largo, así que estoy muy emocionada, espero que les guste tanto como a mi me gustó haberlo escrito, y sin más, aquí les dejo con el primer capítulo!!!

* * *

Capítulo 1: Extraño regreso a Hogwarts

-¡Buenos días cariño!- dijo una muy contenta Jane Granger a su hija que bajaba por las escaleras atropelladamente.

-¡Vaya! Veo que haz decidido ponerte la ropa que te compré, querido ¿vez lo hermosa que se ve?

-¡Hija, estas preciosa!, ¡ahora tendré que cuidarte más así los chicos se la pensarán dos veces antes de querer hacerme suegro! – decía el señor Granger muy contento por el cambio de atuendo de su hija y muy decidido a hacer cumplir con su amenaza de cuidar mejor a su niña.

-Papá por favor, ¿tu también?, mamá es que realmente no me siento tan a gusto con esta ropa.

-Cariño, tú eres una chica muy bonita y no veo la razón por la cual tengas que ocultar tu belleza, además causarás un gran alboroto en el colegio, ¿no lo crees? – Sonrió dulcemente su progenitora.

-Bueno, dejémonos de charlas por que ya es hora de irnos, así que mejor vamos apurando el paso. – El padre de Hermione consultaba su reloj compulsivamente todos los años cuando llegaba el momento de ir al Andén de la misma forma en que lo hacía en ese momento.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

El andén estaba repleto de gente y al llegar, Hermione buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, ya que por alguna extraña razón no habían podido estar juntos todo el verano, sin embargo aún se sentía el calor, haciendo que eso se convirtiera en un hervidero, así que pensó que lo mejor sería subir y buscarlos dentro del tren.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hijo, por favor prométeme que no saldrás de Hogwarts.

-Madre sabes que no deseo ir, mi deber es estar aquí contigo, ahora que mi padre ya no esta. – decía un muchacho alto, rubio y dueño de unos ojos tan grises como el mercurio a su madre.

-No yo estaré bien, tu sólo prométeme que estarás a salvo, yo estaré bien, pero debes prometerme Draco que no dejarás Hogwarts por ningún motivo, no dejes que el te saque de allí, ahora ya la mansión no es segura y tu lo sabes. – El rostro inexpresivo de la bella mujer se había transformado y en su lugar había una mueca de dolor y tristeza que hizo que el corazón de su hijo, se encogiera.

-Madre, pro favor no llores, ¿si?, ya verás que todo saldrá bien. – Y diciendo estas palabras el rubio subió al tren no sin antes besar a su madre en la mejilla y abrazarla fuertemente.

-Adiós Draco y cuídate - fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó, seguido de un abrazo que ella sintió como si fuese el último y es que su hijo había cambiado, había madurado y se había convertido en un hombre.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Ya habían pasado más de dos horas y había revisado casi todos los compartimientos y vagones cuando decidió que sería mejor tomar un descanso, estaba realmente exhausta, trató de cambiarse de ropa, pero su madre se había asegurado de que este año volviera a Hogwarts "renovada" y empacó toda la "bella" ropa que había comprado para ella y sus intentos por encontrar un compartimiento vacío habían sido en vano, cada vez que abría la puerta de uno se topaba con grupos de chicos, grupos de chicas y grupos de chicos y chicas pero nada de Ron y Harry, en uno de los primeros vagones encontró a Ginny, Neville y Luna y fue a ellos a quienes les encargó sus cosas, sin embargo debido a su terquedad en lugar de quedarse a charlar muy cómoda y a gusto decidió hecha la mensa buscar a ese par de despistados. Resultado del periplo: Chicos lanzándole miradas lujuriosas y frases subiditas de tono y Chicas enojadas y regalándole miradas asesinas y promesas de un futuro doloroso. Cansada de todo eso decidió probar en el antepenúltimo vagón el cual tan sólo tenía dos compartimientos, luego de pensarlo un minuto, se decidió por el de la derecha.

-Malfoy - dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí, qué no vez que está ocupado o es que ya te volviste ciega Granger? – dijo burlón el rubio.

-Lo que me faltaba – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco - hola a ti también Malfoy – dijo tratando de sonar amable y la razón no era por que lo quisiera, ya que él ciertamente se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible y lo más miserable que le fuera posible (¿irónico no?), durante los últimos seis años de su vida en Hogwarts; sino que cuando entró lo vio tan concentrado en sus pensamientos y con la mirada fija a través de la ventana con un semblante triste que no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que ser cortés con el y saludarlo, pero ahora, volvía a ser el estúpido y engreído de siempre con esa cara de "soy el chico más popular de todo Hogwarts y me debes pleitesía" Malfoy, que le daban ganas de lanzarle una maldición en ese mismo instante, cosa que por cierto no podía hacer ya que no traía su varita con ella "_estúpida_" se reprendió mentalmente.

-Vaya Granger si lo que querías era venir a saludarme y pasar el rato conmigo – dijo acercándose peligrosamente a la castaña – hubiera decorado el lugar, ¿no crees? – terminó de decir con una sonrisa fatalmente seductora.

-Mierda – pensó la castaña, el maldito hurón podía llegar a ser trágicamente sexy cuando quería.

-¿Miedo Granger? – dijo aún sin alejarse.

-Ya quisieras Malfoy y aléjate de mí, te lo advierto – le dijo no muy segura y con un ligero temblor en la boca. Maldita sea mi estampa, estúpida la hora en que deja mi varita en el baúl, tonta Ginny "deja la varita en tu baúl Herms, no queda con tu linda ropa", tonta! – tenía todos eso pensamientos por su mente.

-Bonito atuendo Granger, ¿te haz vestido así para alguien en especial?, ¿tal vez te haz vestido así para mi? – le dijo susurrándole esto último en la oreja, lo cual la hizo estremecer.

-Aléjate de mi estúpido arrogante – le dijo con cólera, ¿!como se atrevía a decirle o hasta a insinuarle siquiera que ella se había vestido así para él!?

-Esas no son palabras dignas de decir de una señorita y mucho menos si está desarmada, sola e indefensa y a merced del chico más bello, guapo, elegante, rico y sexy como yo, ¿no lo crees… _Hermione_?

La castaña se quedó muda, ¿Hermione?, le había dicho ¿Hermione?, es decir, ¿él Draco Malfoy la había tuteado? ¡Merlín y que bien se escuchaba su nombre en su voz, su voz que era fuerte, varonil, y…. esperen un segundo, ¿pero qué demonios estaba pensando?, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca, tenía que salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Déjate de jueg….. - Pero no pudo terminar, pues las luces se apagaron y se escucharon pasos apresurados provenientes de afuera del compartimiento, Draco como acto reflejo colocó a Hermione detrás de él y sacó su varita, ella por su parte iba a protestar pero sintió los fríos y largos dedos de Draco en su muñeca y le dijo – Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca – y la castaña sintió como un torrente de emociones salía del lugar en donde el rubio la tenía sujeta, Draco por su parte sintió una fuerte electricidad recorrer por toda su espalda al tocarla, pero pensó que era producto de su imaginación.

-Lumos – murmuró y alzó su varita en dirección a la castaña - ¿Estas bien? –ella asintió levemente.

-Malfoy… creo que mej…. –pero no pudo continuar por que el rubio la interrumpió.

-Draco – le dijo.

-¿Cómo? –respondió confundida

-Mi nombre, me llamo Draco y me gustaría que me llamaras así – le dijo de sopetón.

-Ehhh….bien…yo creo que… Draco está bien- respondió nerviosa, cómo se le ocurre al rubio baboso decirle q le llame por su nombre cuando no sabía que era lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

-Perfecto, ahora Hermione, no te separes de mi, pued……….. – pero no pudo terminar ya que un "SORPRESA" de una sonriente Pansy, un muy alegre Blaise y un inexpresivo Theodore irrumpieron en el compartimiento al mismo tiempo que se encendían las luces.

-¡TÚ! –Pansy fue la primera en reaccionar y de darse cuanta que Draco "escondía" a "alguien" aparentemente una chica y que no conocía.

-¡Pillín! – grito Blaise seguido de sonoras carcajadas.

-¡Merlín apiádate de mí y mátame! – fue lo único que pudo articular Hermione al ver al trío entrar por la puerta, frase que Draco logró escuchar e hizo que sonriera de medio lado.

-Esto se va a poner bueno… - fue lo único que se escuchó decir a Theodore.

Continuará…..

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, si es así y si quieren que continúe con el segundo, dejen sus REVIEWS!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de Nuestro Destino, al final los agradecimientos!!! y sin más adelante!!!!

* * *

Capítulo 2: Revelaciones

- ¡Draco Malfoy!, ¿me puedes decir que hace ESA – dijo una Pansy fuera de sí señalando detrás de la espalda de Draco- aquí?

- Vaaaya Dragón si ibas a festejar el regreso a Hogwarts con una chica, debiste decirnos, yo te hubiera podido traer más "amigas" para animar la fiesta, ya sabes que todas se mueren por mi, después de ti claro está – dijo esto último muy rápido seguido de un reverencia muy exagerada que hizo que Blaise diera un traspié y para evitar la caida, se cogiera de lo primero que tenía cerca y eso fue: la falda de Pansy.

- Blaise, suelta mi falta¡ahora mismo!, ¿que no vez que la estás arrugando? ¡quítate! – añadió junto a un tirón de la mano de Blaise el cual no tubo de donde agarrarse y terminó en el suelo desparramado boca abajo.

- ¡Deja de hacer el payaso Blaise! y ustedes dos, fuera de aquí y llévense a este borracho fuera de mi vista – espetó un Draco furioso por el pequeño incidente de su mejor amigo.- Pansy, levántalo y llévatelo, luego hablaré muy seriamente con él.

- Pero Draco, ¡aún no me haz dicho quien es esa chica que escondes detrás de tu espalda y qué hace aquí contigo! – Dijo una Pansy entre enojada y preocupada y si bien era cierto ella y Draco eran muy unidos esta no era su novia y nunca lo había sido sin embargo, los constantes acosos por parte del sector femenino a Draco y a Blaise, hicieron que estos últimos e pidieran muchas veces que se hiciera pasar como su novia, ocasionando un gran alboroto en el colegio, ya que se decía que formaban un "triángulo amoroso" ganándose así la casa de Slytherin extraños chismes sobre orgías, bisexualismo, lesbianismo, etc, etc, etc, y eran apodados los "reyes del sexo", pero tanto el rubio como el moreno no les importaba, total mientras más popularidad mejor ¿no? – Bien – finalmente dijo más calmada – hablaremos de esto en la sala común; y tú – dijo señalando al ojigris pero claramente estaba dirigido para Hermione – ten mucho cuidado, ¿me escuchaste?, no creas que te liberaste así de fácil de mi, vámonos Blaise, que no tengo tu tiempo. – terminó diciendo y regresó a mirar con cara de pocos amigos a un Blaise que yacía en el suelo ahora boca arriba tarareando una canción que había escuchado mientras miraba de lo más alegre el techo.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos Dragón, señorita misteriosa – dijo levantándose y haciendo un adiós con las manos de manera exagerada desde la puerta.

- Por fin silencio, voy a matar a Blaise, mira que venir a emborracharse…- despotricaba el rubio regresando a mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Granger, verdad? – dijo Theodore que hasta ese momento había estado sentado en un rincón ajeno en lo sucedido – Theodore Nott, encantado de conocerte personalmente, y dime, ¿qué te trae por el compartimiento del Príncipe de las Serpientes? – terminó de decir tomando su mano derecha y dándole un beso sobre esta, logrando que el rubio quisiera asesinar a su mejor amigo de la manera más lenta y agonizante.

- Nott, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? – gruñó – te sugiero que no te paces de listo – terminó de decir con su característico siseo.

- Vaya Draco, ¿ahora soy Nott?, bueno, no importa aunque… oh!... ya comprendo. Bien eso cambia las cosas ya que dará mucho de qué hablar – salio no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa pícara a Hermione y una mirada serena a Draco.

- Ese chico sí que da escalofríos…- dijo Hermione más para sí misma que para el rubio.

- Lo lamento Hermione, Pansy suele ser muy posesiva, Blaise se ha vuelto un borracho y Theo, aunque no lo creas, es el más cuerdo de los tres (iba a decir cuatro pero él nunca admitiría que alguien lo supera en algo)- finalizó mirándola penetrantemente, un segundo, ¿Draco Malfoy diciendo que lamenta algo? Y es más, dijo que lo lamentaba frente a ella, eso si que era un gran acontecimiento!

- ¿Por qué Zabinni se ha vuelto alcohólico?, quiero decir, no es que realmente me importe, es más ustedes los Slytherin tienen fama de hacer las mejores parrandas de todo el mundo mágico, lo cual implica toneladas de alcohol y eso lo saben todos. - se aventuró a decir la castaña, pero de pronto entendió que no debió de haber preguntado de eso, ya que la mirada del rubio se ensombreció.

- El Lord Oscuro mató a los padres de Blaise frente a el hace dos semanas – dijo mirando nuevamente por la ventada – Pansy, Theo y yo hemos tratado de hacer todo lo posible por animarlo, a decir verdad yo no e hecho mucho, no me estaba permitido salir de la mansión Malfoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué, qué?

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?, digo tu y yo no somos amigos, es más tu me odias, o sea se me hace raro que me cuentes estas cosas que son muy personales.

- Sabía que me dirías algo así y la razón es que mi padre, está muerto Hermione – soltó y su voz sonaba fría y su rostro se mostraba inexpresivo.

- Yo… lo siento, lamento la muerte de tu padre- dijo muy apenada.

- Jajajajajajaja….., ¿lo sientes? jajajajaja…., lo siento pero es que no pude evitarlo – contestó al ver la cara de asombro de la castaña. – haber…¿tú Hermione Granger, hija de muggles, me dices que lamentas la muerte del mortífago que más muggles a matado de todos los seguidores del Lord Tenebroso?, esto sí que es gracioso jajajajaja….. – siguió riendo.

- Pues aunque no lo creas Malfoy, sí me da lástima, por que aunque haya matado muchas veces y nos haya hecho mucho daño a Harry, Ron y toda su familia y a mi, sigue siendo tu padre.

- Era, Hermione, era mi padre y sin embargo nunca lo sentí asi, así que no lamento ni siento pena por su muerte, es más, creo sentirme libre – finalizó sonriendo a Hermione de medio lado. – Creo que ya debemos ponernos las túnicas, ya casi llegamos – le dijo observando por la ventana una vez más.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón, nos vemos Malfoy – se despidió Hermione desde la puerta.

- Pensé haberte dicho que me llamaras por mi nombre – dijo aun dándole la espalda y sin mirarla.

- Eh.. si tienes razón, entonces nos vemos en el banquete Draco – dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, el cual se había girado para mirarla.

"Hermosa" pensó – Hasta el banquete entonces Hermione- se dio otra ve la vuelta, dándole la espalda no sin antes dedicarle un de esas sonrisas seductoras marca Malfoy.

- Hermione salió del compartimiento ligeramente sonrosada, quien habría pensado que ella una _sangre sucia_ y él un _sangre pura_ habíanpodido tener una conversación civilizada, pero ¿por que Draco Malfoy el principal archienemigo de los hijos de muggles se había comportado así con ella? Pudo notar que no era el mismo, algo en él era distinto, lo había notado en sus ojos y sus palabras, pero había otra cosa que la tenía preocupada ¡¿Dónde se habían metido Harry y Ron?, ya la iban a escuchar cuando los encontrara! Y con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia el compartimiento que ocupaban Ginny, Luna y Neville para recoger sus cosas.

Continuará….

* * *

Agradecimientos especiales para:

**Annie:** Preciosa gracias, miles de gracias por tu review fue alentador y gracias por leer esta historia que esta hecha para ti y todo aquel que le guste el romance en todo el sentido de la palabra, un beso enorme y gordo para ti!

**Mia:** Reyna linda, gracias a ti también por tu apoyo un beso enorme y gordo para ti!

Y para todos los demás que leen pero no dejan reviews, gracias, miles de graciassssss, pero, no les cuesta más que unos segunditos de su tiempo dejar un review y dejarme saber que opinan!!!!! Un beso a todos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaaaaaaaaa, mis queridas lectoras y lectores (si es que hay por ahí alguno) lamento mucho no haber podido colgar caps antes, ero es que estuve vacacionando en mi lugar de veraniego preferido… (no se emocionen que no es un lugar paradisíaco ni nada parecido) pues no es otra cosa que la clínica a donde tuve q ingresar de emergencia y salí hace unos días por problemas cardiovasculares… (aish ¡que cólera!) pero no se preocupen que no fue nada grave (jejejejje….)pero bueno sin más palabreo pues les dejo aquí el 3 cap y prometo que en los próximos días subiré otro más.

* * *

Capítulo 3: Situaciones I

Había cambiado y ¡de qué manera!, la verdad; él la observaba desde principio de fin de curso del año anterior y sabía que era una chica solitaria, casi sin amigos, se burlaban de ella y le escondían sus pertenencias (cosa que cuando tubo oportunidad de ver con sus propios ojos, hizo que se olvidara de quien era y lanzara _rictusempras _bastante seguido, a todo aquel que sabía le había hecho daño), sabía también que era amiga del _trío doroado _de Gryffindor, la menor de los Weasley y el pierdo-todo-menos-mi-cabeza-porque-está-pegada-a-mi-cuello Longbottom. Fuera de ellos, no tenía amigos, y es que al parecer ella era un "_bicho raro_" para los demás.

"Bien, eso cambiará", se dijo Theodore convencido de sus palabras, y se dirigió hacia ella, esta era su oportunidad para al fin poder hablar con ella y como estaba sola, era perfecto.

- Hola, soy Theodore Nott – dijo haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, cosa que Pansy le había dicho era una de las cosas que les encantaba a las chicas de él. Acto seguido tomó la mano que esta tenía libre (por que la otra la tenia ocupada con una extraña mochila de la cual colgaban pequeñas bolas de papel con ojitos movibles de muchos colores) y la besó. – Eres Luna Lovegood, ¿verdad? – preguntó

- Slytherin… - dijo en un halo de voz.

- ¿Perdón?, no te escuché – dijo mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Vienes a probar tu también tus hechizos sobre mi? Aunque, no estoy muy segura de eso, ninguno antes se ha presentado como tú lo haz hecho. – preguntó mirándole directamente a los ojos color café del chico y lo que encontró fue confusión.

- La mayoría de chicos y chicas de tu casa cuando tienen nuevos hechizos, los prueban en mi, algunos de mi casa y otros tantos de Hufflepuf también lo hacen.

- Yo…no…lo sabía – dijo al terminar de escucharla.- Pero sabes algo – le dijo algo animado – no te preocupes más por eso, te prometo que ya no volverán a hacerte daño - y con esto le tendió la mano en señal de amistad "voy a matar a todos esos malditos que te hagan daño" – De ahora en adelante, ya nadie te hará daño – dijo estrechándole la mano y fijándose en que sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas.

- Puedo saber ¿por que me ofreces tu amistad? – soltó con el más puro de toque de sinceridad.

- Bueno, …pues porque…. bueno….es que me caes muy bien – finalmente le dijo, por que no quería ahuyentarla antes de confesarle sus sentimientos, no quería que ella pensara que se estaba aprovechando de la situación – puedo ¿preguntarte algo?

- Si, dime

- ¿Por que no te defiendes cuando te lanzan un hechizo? – preguntó algo confundido.

- Mi madre siempre me decía que no debemos de hacerles daño a las personas que hacen sufrir a otros, porque ellos tienen un sufrimiento más grande que el propio mismo y es por eso que debemos saber comprenderles – terminó con ojos soñadores y mirando al cielo.

- Yo… no sabía que pensabas así, eso es realmente… me parece un gesto muy amable de tu parte, pero creo que deberías pensar también en ti por que ellos te hacen daño y a ti también de afecta – le dijo muy serio.

- Lo sé, pero mi madre me lo enseñó y cuando ella murió el dolor que sentía por su muerte fue muy grande y no me gustaría que nadie sintiera dolor por nada del mundo – dijo apenada y algo sonrosada

- Yo no lo sabía, lamento la pérdida de tu mamá, no sabía que había muerto – dijo sintiéndose algo triste y a la vez alegre por que ella le había revelado uno de los secretos que pensaba que nadie más sabía – no te preocupes, _Luna _yo no dejaré que te hagan daño.

- Gracias… - dijo algo más animada – creo que seremos buenos amigos Nott.

- Dime Theo por favor, Nott me suena despótico – _"por ahora tan sólo seremos amigos, pero poco a poco te conquistaré mi querida Luna, aunque muera en el intento" _– pensó con una gran sonrisa.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Draco, te exigo ahora mismo que me digas quien era esa tipa con la que estabas en el tren - dijo una muy enojada Pansy con los brazos cruzados hacienod que tanto el rubio como el moreno que iban con ella dejaran de caminar.

- No es de tu incumbencia Pansy - dijo un casi ebrio Blaise mientras trataba de reanudar la caminata.

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? - preguntó el ojigris al ver que su amiga seguía parada y en la misma posición.

- Quiero saberlo para así poder "saber más" sobre ella, nunca la había visto y yo conosco a todas las chicas obviamente a las más populares de cada casa y créeme que a ella nunca la vi - dijo consternada ante la falta de informacion sobre esa "nueva chica".

- Pansy, ¿no crees que deberías dejarlo solo?, digo, si él quiere pasar un rato divirtiéndose con alguna chica por ahi, yo también seguiré su ejemplo - contestó un Blaise que ya empezaba a irritarse debido a que estaba sintiendo los efectos de la borrachera.

- ¿Es que jamás van a cambiar? ¿van a seguir siendo los mismos tontos inmaduros de siempre? no lo puedo creer y yo que pensé que habían madurado aunque fuera un poco, ¡son los mismos cabezas hueca de siempre! - terminó saliendo hecha un afuria fuera de la vista del par de chicos que la miraban atónitos.

- Creo que no debiste decirle eso, tu sabes lo sencible que puede llegar a ser a veces; y ¿sabes algo más Blaise?, creo que Pansy tiene razón, ya es hora de sentar cabeza - pero dicho esto el moreno empezó a reirse - lo digo en serio Blaise - el cual calló derrepente ante la mirade fría que le dedicó el rubio, el cual después de meditarlo un poco rompió el hielo en el cual se habían sumido.

- ¿Sabes hermano?, creo que esa chica misteriosa del tren te lavó el cerebro - dijo sonriendo, pero ante otra mirada fría de parte del Slytherin, añadió - pero pienso que tienes razón es hora de colgar las "tunicas atrapa chicas lindas y sexys" - terminó no muy convencido de lo que decía - y a todo esto me dirás quién era esa chica del tren y por qué tanto misterio con ella? - preguntó curioso.

- No comas ansias, Blaise, querido amigo, todo a su debido tiempo, ¡hey! ¿qué es eso de "túnicas atrapa chicas lindas y sexys"?, yo no necesito ninguna túnica mágica para tener a la chica que yo quiera - dijo como siempre altaneramente mientras caminaba con su andar aristocrático que dejaba sin aliento a todas las chicas al pasar por su lado.

¿Cómo era posible que ni Pansy y Blaise no se hubieran dado cuenta que la chica que estaba con el en el vagón no era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, la ratón de biblioteca e insufrible sabelotodo amiga de San Potter y la comadreja Weasley, "un momento" se dijo a sí mismo, Theo si se había dado cuenta de quien era, pero él no les iba a decir nada a los dos anteriores, siempre le gustaba hacer sufrir mucho a la gente cuando sabía cosas que otros no y era muy bueno guardando secretos, así que no le diría nada a nadie, pero por otro lado, había algo más que le inquietaba y era saber dónde diablos se habías metido los estúpidos Gryfindor amigos de la castaña, ellos nunca se separaban de ella y por lo visto esta vez si... algo raro estaba pasando y él tenía que averiguarlo, total, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo sus archienemigos, aunque Hermione no lo fuera... "Hermione" realmente esa chica lo había embrujado, hechizado, atolondrado, atrapado, cautivado, lo tenía de pies a cabeza pendiente en todo lo que la involucraba, vaya y quién iba a pensar que él el Principe de Slytherin la seguía a escondidas desde el año pasado, escondido entre las sombras. Al principio, pensó que ella le había hechado algún hechizo o maleficio, pero después tuvo que aceptar que le gustaba, claro nada fuera de un gusto temporal...¿temporal?.. de acuerdo lo admitía, estaba obsecionado con esa chica.

- ¿Sabes algo?, creo que me gusta alguien Dragón - dijo el moreno que durante el camino en silencia había estado meditando sobre las palabras de Pansy.

- ¿A sí? y ¿quién es? ¿es de Slytherin? - preguntó interesado, era la primera vez que Blaise decía que le gustaba alguien en serio.

- No, no es de nuestra casa, tu sabes que allí ahi puras fáciles, me gusta alguien de la casa de...pues.. de la casa de los leones - terminó esperando a que su rubio amigo le gritara, le hechara una maldición o se hechara a reir, pero nada de eso pasó.

- Ya veo...y ¿de quién se trata? - preguntó pensando "que no sea Hermione, que no sea Hermione"

- Pues... Weasley - soltó en un suspiro el moreno.

- ¿La mini Weasley?, vaya, eso si que no me lo esperaba; y ¿desde cuando? - volvió a preguntar más contento (cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Blaise.

- Desde el año pasado. Me di cuenta que me gustaba cuando la ayude a cargar sus bolsas en Hogsmeade - dijo recordando lo que sucedió.

FLASH BACK

- ¿Gracias cariño, vuelve cuando quieras! - gritó la encargada de la tienda desde adentro.

- ¡Gracias! - oyó gritar a "alguien" detrás de un cerro se caja envueltas en papel de navidad y con diez bolsas en cada brazo.

- ¿Te ayudo? -preguntó una voz al cual ella no podía ver pero se escuchaba sincero y al parecer era un chico, pero no le reconoció la voz.

- Sí, por favor, te lo agradecería mucho - escuchó decir el chico de detrás de la pila de cajas y acto seguido las tomó todas y lo que vió lo dejó sin habla, poco después de shock inicial:

- ¡TÚ! -dijeron al unísono.

- Yo... - volvieron a decir juntos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - soltaron otra vez al mismo timepo.

- Yo hablaré primero... - otra vez igual

- Bien, habla tu primero - de acuerdo, no estaba funcionando seguian diciendo las mismas cosas a la misma vez

- Está bien - finalmente dijo la pelirroja y se dio cuenta que le moreno también había dicho lo mismo pero en voz baja, así que no pudo resistirlo más y empezó a rierse como una loca.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? - preguntó furioso Blaise aún con las cajas sobre sus brazos.

- Nada ...jajajjajaja...es jajaja...sólo jajajaja....que jajajaja... decimos lo mismo - terminó aún riendo, haciendo que le moreno también lo hiciera, después de un rato de risa inaguantable y de dolerles la barriga, Blaise acompañó a Ginny hasa las Tres Escobas, al fin y al cabo ya se había ofrecido a llevarle las cajas.

- Gracias Zabinni, no sabía que las serpientes hacen buenas acciones - dijo una Ginny muy alegre y sonriente.

- De nada Weasley, considéralo mi buena acción de fin de año y tu regalo de Navidad - terminó Blasie sonriendo también - y por cierto, ¿sontuyos todos estos regalos? - preguntó curioso.

- No, son solo mios, también son de Luna y Hermione, pero cada una se iba a ocupar de algo de lo que pedimos, así sería más rápido - al ver la cara de "no comprendo lo que dices" que puso el moreno en su cara, agregó - a mi me tocó recoger los regalos, a Luna los zapatos y demás implementos para el baile y a Hermione los vestidos y ....otra clase de ropa.... bueno, en fin, cosa de chicas - terminó agradeciendo a Merlín que se haya dado cuenta del suicidio social que casi iba a cometer al decirle a un Slytherin y más aún amigo del odioso de soy-el-mejor-todos-en-el-mundo-mágico-Malfoy que Hermione iba a encargarse de la ropa interior de ese día ya que ella era la "más apta" para ese tipo de cosas, "¡nada grosero ni mucho menos algo parecido a una mujerzuela usaremos ese día, es Navidad por Morgana!", recordó la pelirroja cuando le mostró a Hermione el catálogo que había venido en la revista Corazón de Bruja de la ropa interior de infarto que estaba de moda, así que a regañadientes ella se encargó de ese "pequeño detalle" y ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el calzonazo de abuela que la castaña les haría lucir a la pobre Luna y ella, "todos lo notarán y se burlarán de nosotrs" pensó y por un momento dudó en ir a la fiesta, pero ya era tarde, había conseguido que Harry la invitara y no iba a hecharlo a perder.

-Ah.. ya entiendo, vaya confían entre ustedes, eso es raro en Slytherin, cuando Pansy compra su ropa, Draco, Theo y yo debemos acompañarla y hace que el dueño o dueña de las tiendas las cierren sólo para ella y después nosotros tres terminamos lleando y cargando sus cajas de zapatos, vestidos, y toda clase de cosas que ni sabía existían - dijo el moreno - creo que la consentimos mucho - finalizó y con esto último rieron los dos como si se conocieran desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

FIN DEL FLSH BACK

- Vaya, asi que así fue como la conociente - le dijo el rubio cuando el moreno finalizó su relato.

Continuará......

* * *

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, ya se que demoré mucho y que esperaban quizás mucho mas, pero es que mi madre me controla muchoy casi no me deja tocar el el ordenador y realmente he pensado muy seriamente llevármelo a mi habitación y escribir durante la noche pero por lo pronto este es el tercer cap y les prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor ok? miles y millones de besos a todos y todas y please, dejen sus REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! que no les tomará mucho tiempo si????, y recuerden que depende de ustedes que siga adelante con la historia o simplemente lo deje, pero me hace mucha ilusión seguir adelante si?? Asi que porfas déjenme saber su opinión en los REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Holas aquí regreso con otro chapter más :D y ya vieron que esta vez tardé menos??? jejejejeje… al final como siempre los agradecimientos y también los detalles de la fecha de la publicación del cap siguiente, y ahora sin distraerlas (los) más aquí está el 4 cap disfrútenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

- Así que pienso que ella es la indicada – dijo Blaise algo emocionado.

- Bueno, supongo que si ella es la ideal, te felicito entonces Blaise, pero si quieres conquistarla, será mejor que dejes el alcohol de una vez por todas, - dijo con tono amenazador - no puedes ir ahogando tus penas en eso, ya es hora de que lo superes y con emborracharte no vas a revivirlos – le dijo algo molesto por la conducta de su amigo.

La verdad es que a él no le dolía el hecho de que su padre estuviera muerto, aunque nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo; pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, ya que a los mortífagos se les daba muy bien el desaparecer los cuerpos de sus victimas, y por que al fin y al cabo él siempre lo había tratado como si fuera una basura y no su hijo, pero los padres de Blaise no eran así, talvez su padre era algo rudo a veces, pero era una mansa paloma en comparación con Lucius Malfoy, además a Blaise nunca lo habían obligado a nada, en cambio a Draco no sólo lo había golpeado hasta quedar inconsciente muchas veces, cuando no hacía lo que su padre quería, sino que había crecido completamente sólo y muchas veces su querida madre había sido alejada y encerrada en su habitación para que no escuchara y se interpusiera en los "métodos de corrección de conducta" que le aplicaba Lucius desde que tenía 4 años de edad, sin embargo, esa vida no la tuvo su amigo, y no tenía por que estar enojado por que el moreno tuvo una infancia medianamente feliz y él no.

- Blaise lo digo en serio, no querrás que la mini Weasley no te haga caso por borracho, ¿no crees? – agregó al verlo con semblante triste para que se animara un poco.

- Si, creo que tienes razón y la verdad es que ya lo había pensado, por que los Gryffindors tienen la fama de "sanitos" jajajajja…. – comentó alegre.

- Así se habla – dijo el rubio dando por finalizada la conversación y la verdadera razón era que él no era bueno dando consejos amistosos y cosas parecidas a los demás es por eso que la mayoría de veces les dejaba ese tipo de "tareas" a Pansy y Theo.

Mientras que en otro lado………………

- Yo iré a buscar a Hermione, debe estar preocupada – dijo un pelirrojo a su moreno amigo.

- Sí, tienes razón, se le hará bastante raro el no habernos encontrado en el tren – razonó el niño que vivió.

- Harry….

- ¿Si?

- ¿Crees que está bien que le ocultemos lo que estamos haciendo?, tú sabes que no me gusta tener secretos entre nosotros – dijo un consternado Ron.

- Lo sé Ron, a mi tampoco, pero no podemos exponerla, sabes lo que vi y también sabes el peligro que puede correr y yo no podría soportar perder a nadie más, ya bastante tengo con que tu te hayas enterado – dijo Harry tratando que sonar lo más convencido posible.

- Harry, ya te dije que puedes confiar en nosotros, y ya sé que no querías que nos enteráramos de tus visiones, pero somos tus amigos – le dijo al ver que su amigo agachaba la cabeza algo pensativo – y creo que iré a buscar a Hermione, nos vemos pronto – y diciendo esto último salió en búsqueda de la castaña.

Caminaba bastante distraído y sumido en sus propios pensamientos "no se lo puedo decir, o sea…se pondría muy mal y…. pensaría en ello todo el tiempo, y se pondría histérica….y si le pasara algo… yo nunca me lo perdonaría, ella es como mi hermana….pero puede ser que tan sólo sea una mala pasada que me a jugado Voldemort y quiere confundirme mostrándome esas cosas, sí… eso es, es decir, ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que una pesadilla-visión fuera a resultar certera?, hace tiempo que tengo pesadillas, pero ninguna se a cumplido" iba pensando una y otra vez y no se fijó por dónde sus piernas lo guiaban cuando una voz a pocos metros de donde estaba lo hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¡Estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos, estúpidos! ¿cuándo piensan madurar? – estaba furiosa, ella más que nadie sabía qué se sentía no ser tomada en serio y enamorarse y que se rían de tus sentimientos, por que Pansy Parkinson se había enamorado y él se había reído, burlado y menospreciado por ser muy "ligera en las relaciones" y se lo había echado en la cara nada más y nada menos que Erni McMillan y no era para menos, todo conocían la reputación de Pansy, tan sólo que ella aún no se había dado mucha cuenta que digamos, sin embargo Erni se encargo de que ella se enterara…

FLASH BACK

- Parkinson, ¿para qué me habías mandado llamar? – contestó un molesto castaño mirando para atrás compulsivamente – tengo que volver a mis labores de prefecto.

- Pues… verás… mira… yo ... es que la verdad es que… me gustas Erni, me gustas realmente y mucho – terminó confesando una muy colorada Pansy mirando sus zapatos que en ese momento se habían vuelto muy interesantes para ella.

- Jajajajajajajaja…. ya…. para bromas ya está bien Parkinson, ¿no crees?, te diré me haz causado mucha gracia, o no espera, ya sé… ¿se trata de una apuesta y la haz perdido verdad? vaya…. ¿y este es tu castigo por perder Parkinson? – pero ante el desconcierto de la chica y su mirada acuosa, agregó - ¿no creerás que yo…?, vamos Parkinson, yo jamás saldría como una chica tan ligera como tu…, digo, estaría bien por unos días y para pasarla bien un momento, pero… ¿una relación seria?, jajajajajaja…. – coronó a su ya falta de tacto.

- Jajajajajaja…. No, claro que no, ¡cómo crees McMillan! y… pues, sí, tenias razón, perdí una apuesta y… ya vez que al final no fui buena actriz jajajajjajaa…. – pero eso era mentira, ella Pansy Parkinson, una de las chicas más bellas de la casa de Slytherin se le había declarado, por que se había enamorado realmente y por que había ensayado durante todo un mes para que ese día todo le saliera bien y sin embargo él la había rechazado y se había burlado de ella, después de decir lo último le dedicó una última sonrisa y cuando hubo desaparecido de su vista, echó a correr hasta su habitación sin importarle a quienes iba empujando en su trayecto, y al abrir la puerta de su cuarto, se tiró en la cama a llorar amargamente por su estupidez.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"¿Qué hace Parkinson es ese lugar?" se preguntó mentalmente Harry y – "¿de quienes estaría hablando? y ¿se abría dado cuenta que una tarántula negra venenosa africana bebé había bajado lentamente desde el árbol en el que estaba recostada y se había posado en su hombro?"……..esperen un segundo ¿una tarántula negra venenosa africana bebé? Y sin pensarlo dos veces gritó a todo pulmón: ¡Parkinson!, ¡no te muevas!, ¡tienes una tarántula venenosa en el hombro! – y sin más la aludida se giró y lo vio.

- ¿Potter?, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿acaso me estás espiando? – gritó esta.

- ¡No, no es eso! y ¡no te muevas! – volvió a gritar el moreno.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí Potter o sino le diré a todo Hogwarts que estabas acechándome! –gritó más fuerte

- ¡No te estoy espiando y mucho menos acechando! – volvió a gritar enojado "¿de dónde diablos se le ocurrían a esa chicas esas cosas?, y además ¿cómo él iba a estar acechándola si no le caía?, a su parecer Pansy era muy antipática, siempre se estaba quejando de todo en las clases que compartían juntos los Slytherin y los Gryffindor y para rematar era la novia de Malfoy o bueno eso es lo que se decía por los pasillos en año anterior aunque también se la vinculó con otros tantos de su propia casa y otro pocos más de las otras casas, aunque nunca supo a ciencia cierta si era verdad o no, así que ¿por qué rayos iba a acecharla o a fijarse en ella?, aunque pensándolo bien, no era fea, al contrario, era muy bella y tenía unos ojos azules grandes y….. " ¿pero que estaba pensando?, sacudió un poco la cabeza y fijo la vista en ella, era una idea muy retorcida que una serpiente y un león ¿podrían tener algo juntos no? o ¿si?, dejó de lado esos pensamiento locos por un momento y volvió a mirar su hombro, la tarántula seguía allí y gracias a Merlín que ponía atención a Hagrid cuando trató sobre las tarántulas negras venenosas africanas y puso énfasis en que debían tener especial cuidado con las crías de estas, pues su veneno aunque no mataba dejaba a las personas que eran picadas por ellas como especies de zombis y no había cura para ello.

- Escucha Parkinson, yo no te estaba espiando, yo sólo pasaba por aquí y te vi y ¡no te muevas de allí, quédate quieta sino la tarántula te va a picar!

- ¡Cállate Potter, no te creo nada!, vas a ver cuand… ¿tarántula?, ¿de qué tarántula estás hablando?

- ¡De la que llevas en el hombro! – gritó Harry sintiendo como la adrenalina empezaba a fluir en sus venas - ¡No te muevas, así quizás no te llegue a picar! – mala idea, no debió decir eso…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…….!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡QUÍTAMELA! ¡QUÍTAMELA! ¡QUÍTAMELA! ¡QUÍTAMELA DE ENCIMA POTTER! – gritaba histérica y llorando, en ese momento toda su vida empezó a pasar como una película dentro de su cabeza, todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos junto a Draco, Blaise y Theo fueron apareciendo uno a uno y el sólo hecho de pensar que si la mordía ese "bicho", ella moriría sin poder probarse ese vestido tan hermoso que había visto en una tienda nueva dos cuadras más atrás, la discusión que tuvo con sus amigos haces unos minutos y de la cual ahora se arrepentía, el idiota de McMillan que se rió de ella y no le refregó en la cara que ella si podía llegar a amar a alguien y alguien podía amarla a ella también realmente y no podía más que llorar amargamente su desgracia.

- ¡Está bien, te la quitaré, no te preocupes, confía en mi! – gritó Harry dando unos pasos hacia ella y sacando su varita, que no la podía usar por miedo a darle a Pansy en lugar de a la tarántula, estaba nervioso y no sabía la razón.

"confía en mi"…. "confía en mi"……. "confía en mi"… esa frase se quedó grabada en su cabeza e hizo que asintiera levemente. – rápido por favor, no me gustan "bichos con diez patas" – dijo casi en un hilo de voz que hizo que Harry se sintiera algo raro, empezaba a pensar que Pansy era mucho más sensible de lo que aparentaba ser y por un momento sintió como el corazón se le encogió al verla así, tan desvalida y estando a sólo dos pasos de ella con un movimiento rápido de varita se la quitó de encima.

- Listo, ya está, ya te la quité – le dijo, y Pansy que estaba con los ojos cerrados y se les escapaba una que otra lágrima traviesa abrió los ojos de repente y por instinto se abrazó a la camisa de Harry empezando a llorar descontroladamente sin siquiera ponerse a pensar que era Harry Potter a quien estaba abrazando y aferrándose a su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello, y aunque ella estaba segura que la empujaría y le soltaría un par de maldiciones por acercarse a él y para de una vez por todas desquitarse por todas las maldades que había cometido en su contra y en contra de sus amigos muy en el fondo esperaba que no fuera así, pero para lo que realmente no estaba preparada era para que él no sólo no la alejara sino que la abrazó con un brazo torpemente mientras que con el otro le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Eh… tranquila, ya no está….ya la envié lejos… ya no puede asustarte más… tranquila – decía el ojiverde desde que la morena se había aferrado a el, haciendo que sintiera una especie de inquietante sensación en el estómago que pensó era por que no había comido nada en el tren, se sentía tan a gusto así, nunca le había pasado nada igual con otra chica, aunque debía ser sincero, él no tenía mucha experiencia con las chicas y tan sólo a la única que abrazaba con algo de frecuencia sin cohibirse mucho era a Hermione y una cuantas veces a Ginny …¿qué estaría haciendo ahora ella?, entonces calló en la cuenta de que Pansy había dejado de llorar así que bastante colorado dejó de abrazarla – lo siento… no quise… es decir…yo no pensé… - ¿pero qué diablos? ¿es que acaso no podía hablar normalmente? Si antes pensaba que había hecho el ridículo tratando de consolar a la slytherin, pues ahora pensaba que era un completo fracasado, y es que era muy difícil tratar de darle consuelo a alguien que te hizo la vida imposible y que ahora estaba aferrada en su pecho y realmente no sabía cómo actuar, felizmente que ya tenía algo de práctica con Hermione cuando se ponía mal o lloraba por algo muy doloroso, como por ejemplo cuando murió su abuela y Harry fue el primero en llegar al funeral y le tocó tranquilizarle, y pues lo único que pensaba era que Pansy era una chica como Hermione y las chicas eran muy sensibles y cuando estaban así les gustaban que las abrazaran y después de unos minutos de decirles palabras tranquilizadoras, se calmaban y volvían a ser las de siempre, claro que en este caso Pansy no era cualquier chica.

- Yo…gracias – dijo una Pansy también colorada por la situación, cuando Harry la había abrazado ella sintió que dentro de su barriga habían un millón de hormigas que caminaban frenéticamente en distintas direcciones.

- Creo…creo que… ya debo irme – dijo el moreno mas nervioso de lo normal, y no era para menos, ese tipo de situaciones no se viven así nada más todos los días

- Sí…creo que tienes razón, … nos vemos y …de nuevo, gracias – dijo sin más alejándose de ese horrible lugar.

De acuerdo dos cosas eran seguras para Pansy, una que el moreno se había puesto muy guapo este año y que había podido constatar lo que creía ella muy pocas sabían y era que ese chico tenía unos músculos bien definidos (obviamente gracias al quidditch) y lo otro era que tenía un buen corazón, pocos se hubieran comportado tan caballerosamente con ella y él no se había aprovechado de ella en ningún momento y de pronto recordó lo que le dijo "confía en mi" y sonriendo ampliamente se dijo – Muy bien Harry Potter, confiaré en ti.

Continuar…………….

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo y damos paso a los agradecimientos!!!

**Aby Potter Malfoy:** Muchas gracias linda por tu review, estuvo precioso y gracias por desearme salud, fue muy considerado de tu parte, espero que te guste este cap como los anteriores, besos gordos!

**Montse: **Gracias pro tu review y creo que en este cap tendrás ya más o menos una idea de lo que estaban haciendo Harry y Ron, me alegra mucho que la personalidad que les estoy dando a los personajes te guste, besos gordos para ti también!

**Mis queridas Anni y Mia: **Reinas de mi corazón ya extrañaba mucho sus reviews ustedes fueron un gran apoyo para mi por que desde que esta historia empezó me apoyaron y les doy las gracias por seguir apoyándome, no saben cuanto se los agradesco, un millón de besos para las dos!

**Triste: **Gracias linda por tu review, y miles de gracias más por decir que esta humilde historia es un buen fic, no sabes la alegría que me da saber lo mucho que te gusta.

**Campanilla Cullen: **Jajajajaja….pues tenemos algo en común aparte de gustarnos el Dramione jajajaja…. (realmente creo que las madres no entienden lo importante que es que podamos subir y leer los fics!) gracias por leer esta historia y muchas gracias más por tu review y me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el cap anterior.

**NOTA: **Con respecto a las actualizaciones pues creo justo que cada 10 días (contando desde la última fecha de la publicación actual) podré subir un nuevo cap, así podré hacerlos más larguitos (y de paso mi madre no me amenaza con quitarme el ordenador si no lo toco por unos días jejejeje….!!!) y obviamente que depende de ustedes como ya les dije si sigo o no con la historia pero para eso ¿Qué es necesario? Pues ni más ni menos que REVIEWS!!!!! Jejejejeje…. Así que antiguas (os) y nuevas (os) lectoras (es) comenten sobre qué les pareció el cap para así poder saber que opinan si??? Pues no me me queda más que decirles que dejen sus REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!!!


End file.
